


You're the reason I smile

by ohmypreciousgirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Season 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypreciousgirl/pseuds/ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course the last push toward the right direction was a houseplant. That was Oliver’s life after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the reason I smile

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to effie214 for being the best as always!
> 
> This fic is based on three spoilers of S03: [Oliver recounting the day he met Felicity](http://tvline.com/2014/10/03/arrow-season-3-spoilers-oliver-felicity-kiss/#more-552164), [Felicity buying Oliver a houseplant](http://www.docbrowntv.com/arrow-season-3-premiere-preview-5-spoilers-calm/) and [Diggle telling Oliver to ask Felicity out](http://www.seat42f.com/arrow-teasers-10-exciting-things-to-look-forward-to-in-season-3-premiere.html). Also, I paid homage to Stephen Amell's headcanon: ["when [Emily Bett Richards] first played the character in episode 3, I remember [Oliver] meeting her and coming around the corner - and we didn't really rehearse full speed - so when I came around the corner and she did her whole [Felicity thing] I cracked a smile which may have been the first time my character had smiled in the entire show."](http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/GraphicCity/news/?a=81921#mmIwvtU2vV05PrRu.99)

The sound of Felicity’s high heels clanking on the stairs distracted Oliver from his talk with Diggle.

“Hey,” he said with a smile, as Felicity walked into the foundry. He frowned slightly when his eyes fell upon what she was holding in her arms. “Why are you carrying a houseplant?”

She offered him her brightest smile as she walked towards him, her ponytail bouncing each step she took , orange dress floating around her.

“For you,” she told him, thrusting the vase into his hands. He wrapped his hands around the vase before throwing Felicity a confused look.

“Thank you,” He said hesitantly before offering her a smile. He had no idea why Felicity got him a houseplant, but just the thought of her buying him anything just because she wanted to was enough to make him smile.

“You’re welcome!” She grinned. “Now that you’ve a houseplant to take care of, you might consider getting a place to stay where it’ll get sunlight and window to live properly. You wouldn’t want to kill the plant I gave you, would you?” Felicity asked, batting her eyelashes innocently.

Oliver’s jaw slacked in surprise. Before he could reply, she was turning around and waving. “I really need to go. I’m almost late for my job. See you later, guys.”

He heard Diggle scoffing beside him as Oliver watched Felicity walk away with an expression of disbelief.

“Oh, she got you there, Oliver,” Diggle said.

Oliver threw him a glare before his eyes fell on the houseplant in his arms. Oliver knew Felicity was worried about him living at the foundry all the time, but he didn’t imagine she’d try to play him into doing what she wanted. She bought _him_ a plant to convince him to get a place. He couldn’t stop the smile that formed on his lips.

“Isn’t your face hurting from smiling so much?” Diggle asked with an amused expression.

“I’m not smiling that much,” he refuted with an annoyed look.

Diggle rolled his eyes. “It’s because you don’t see your face when _Felicity_ is around.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he paused briefly as Dig sent him an incredulous look. “I always smile when Felicity is around,” he offered.

Diggle arched an eyebrow. “Really?”

It was his turn to roll his eyes. “I mean…” He shrugged. “The first time I met Felicity, she was at her cubicle in IT Department. I remember calling her name and being completely taken by surprise by her,” he smiled softly, recalling the moment. “She wasn’t exactly what I pictured an IT girl to be, you know? And then I told her who I was and she just…babbled in a very Felicity way. She mentioned my father drowning and I just… smiled,” he paused, a crease appearing in his forehead. “It was the first time I remembered cracking a smile in so long.”

“Sounds like Felicity,” Diggle said with a soft expression.

Oliver just nodded in reply. The air between the men shifted slightly after Oliver’s story.

“You know, right?” Diggle asked, sending him a significant look.

“Know what?”

“That you’re in love with Felicity?”

Oliver frowned. “I’m not that clueless, Dig.”

“Good for you,” Diggle patted Oliver in the arm. “You should do something about it.” 

“I will,” Oliver promised. “Tomorrow.”

“Just don’t take too long,” Diggle said before turning to the mats. “Two rounds?”

“Make it three and I’ll buy a dinner for the pep talk,” Oliver offered.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this when I read the spoilers this morning! Hope you enjoy this silly fic! Leave me all the kudos and comments please! Let's be excited over the premiere!!! Just four more days :D
> 
> I'm so not ready!
> 
> Say hello to me @ tumblr: [ohmypreciousgirl](http://ohmypreciousgirl.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Naty ♥


End file.
